


The Devil's Lair

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Enemies, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Sex, Submission, Torture, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Servants, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Hunter Alfred walked into the wrong house: Ivan Braginski and his vampire sisters and siblings prove to be too much for him. But Ivan has more plans than to just beat and humiliate his rival. He wants him to submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Lair

Ivan loved it all. The blood spatter across his victim’s beaten body and across his own face and lips, the fear on his victim’s face, and of course, the victim’s shock. But that couldn’t compare to the pleasure of who his victim was. After all…he always dreamt of tasting this blood. His victim was no other than Alfred, the most famed vampire hunter in the World Conference. And he always was boasting about wanting to kill Ivan, the most feared vampire in the world.  
As Alfred fell on his back, he almost began begging, “No…Ivan…”  
Ivan raised the pipe above his head, “Nighty night, Mr. Vampire Hunter.” And he brought it down with amazing force on Alfred’s stomach. Alfred’s eyes widened again in pain, blood gushed from his mouth and he blacked out on the cold, stone floor of Ivan’s hideout.  
Natalia came out from the adjacent room and asked, “Big brother? What’s going on? I smelled blood…”  
Ivan told her, “Bring Toris, Eduard and Ravis here to move this one to the dungeon.”  
Natalia yawned tiredly as she spoke, “Isn’t this a rare sight. You’re leaving this human alive?”  
Ivan nodded, “Yes, since onee-chan Katyusha is here tonight, I’ll keep him alive for a little longer. Now, where are the Baltics?” Natalia whistled loudly, summoning all three Baltic States from their rooms.  
Ivan ordered them, “Move Mr. Alfred to the dungeon. And chain his hands together. Hook the chains to the gripper on the wall. I’ll deal with him later.” They nodded, Eduard grabbed Alfred’s feet, Toris grabbed Alfred’s shoulders and Ravis ran up ahead, keys in hand.  
Right as Natalia was going to call for a servant to clean up the blood, Ivan stopped her, “Don’t call them.” Ivan waited until Natalia left, then he fell to his hands and knees, and began lapping the blood like an animal.

Ivan returned to Katyusha in her room, who was trembling violently, asking him, “No! Ivan! You didn’t KILL someone again, did you?!”  
Ivan pat his sister on her back, “No, I did not. I merely fought in self defense, and they are still alive, now in the dungeon.”  
Katyusha sniffed the air, “You’re right…”  
Ivan hugged his sister, “See…I told you that Natalia and I could be civil.”  
Katyusha began struggling “No…don’t hug me Ivan…I-I can smell your blood!”  
Ivan asked her, “What’s wrong with that? You’re a vampire like us all who lived in this Soviet Union house. Why not indulge in your true desires?” After resisting for a few more minutes, Katyusha gave in and drank her brother’s blood. Ivan smiled to himself….this was all going according to plan.

In the dungeon, Ivan caught up to the Baltics and Alfred. The three had taken a photo of Alfred’s beaten body, where they’d removed his shirt to thoroughly assess the damage, like Ivan did to all his victims.  
When they gave Ivan the photo, he smirked and told them, “You’ve earned your reward.” The three on them pushed him onto the wall outside of the cell. Eduard bit Ivan’s left wrist, Ravis bit the right wrist and Toris stood on his tiptoes and bit Ivan’s neck, very close to where Katyusha had a few minutes prior. Ivan loved that the Baltics couldn’t leave him…after all; he was their only food source.

Natalia was furious, “Why Ivan, how could you do that?! You let every other country in the Soviet Union get drunk off of your blood except for me! I love you more than they ever will! And you’ve never let me drink from you! Ever!”  
Ivan sat on his bed, “You understand little, Natalia. There’s a reason I refuse to let you drink a single drop of my blood.” It was because without it, the other four would never follow him wholeheartedly. Now they would have to…they depended on him for blood…that was life…but for Natalia, she was already very submissive to her brother. Ivan knew that when her faith in him would falter, she too would receive his blood and become a piece on his chessboard.  
Natalia was furious, “I can’t believe you brother!” She stormed out, her angry footsteps echoing in the hallway. Now that everyone had left him alone, he could do what he needed to.

“Oh…oh yes…oooh!” Russia had taped the photo of injured America to his bathroom wall, and now was staring at it, and jacking off in the bathtub. The blood all over his captive…the bruises…his helplessness…oh, it was just everything Ivan loved so much. Alfred Jones, the one man who opposed him, was now half dead in his basement. Oh how exciting that was!  
Ivan shuddered and released his warm fluids into the tub as he leaned back and gasped.  
Oh yes…this one would be his for sure…

Ivan went down to the dungeon alone while everyone else rested. The sun was up, but Ivan was still not done with his prisoner yet. He unlocked the cell door and left the keys hanging on the lock as he entered the quiet cell. Ivan noticed that his prey was still enjoying his peaceful slumber in his presence.  
Ivan slapped Alfred across the face, “Wake up Alfred. No prisoner of mine sleeps in my presence.” Alfred coughed; the blood stuck in his throat from earlier was finally coming out. As he struggled to catch his breath, he weakly looked up at his captor.  
Alfred spit the name out, “Ivan…Braginski…”  
Ivan chuckled, “So you’ve finally come to your senses.”  
Alfred growled, “Why are you doing this?! I never expected you to hit me three times!” The first was across the back with a pickaxe, the second was across his chest with the pickaxe, and the last was in the stomach with his pipe.  
Ivan laughed, “You told me to ALWAYS be prepared for EVERYTHING. You should have known I was a violent man.”  
Alfred chuckled a little, “Heh…I can see that you bastard.” Ivan smirked devilishly and kicked Alfred in his already bruised cheek, his other cheek coming in painful contact with the brick wall behind him.  
Ivan warned him, “If you don’t behave, I will break you. And believe me, I can.”  
Alfred grit his teeth, “I should know…you did it to my brother…”  
Ivan looked up, “Which one was it again?”  
Alfred yelled, “My brother Arthur! You almost killed him you sick bloodsucker! It’s been months…yet he hasn’t woken up! I won’t rest…not until I avenge him!”  
Ivan told him, “You’re a fool, Alfred Jones. Countries recover through sleep, so if it’s taking him longer, it was probably because he has more pain to heal. Besides, you’re in the Devil’s Lair now. You should worry about yourself.” Alfred had to keep his composure; he didn’t want Russia to notice his fear.  
But as he felt the dulling pain in his torso, he remembered how beat up Arthur was when he had found him. Scratches and cuts all over his body, blood staining his skin, burn marks on his arms, eyes wide open, no pulse but a faint heartbeat…and that’s when the fear was setting in for Alfred. He was before the same beast right now.  
Ivan chuckled, “Why so quiet Alfred? This isn’t like you.” Alfred kept his mouth shut. He had to make it out of here with as much health as he could manage, so provoking Ivan wouldn’t help him.  
Ivan smirked, “Can you keep quiet through THIS?”

Alfred was gritting his teeth, his forehead being banged on the wall over and over, in perfect symmetry to the thrusting in his lower regions. The pain was becoming unbearable for Alfred…but being America, he’d have to endure it now and laugh it off later.  
Ivan, from behind, asked, “Why so silent, Alfred? Don’t you, the loudmouth country, have something to say?” Alfred said nothing, remembering Arthur again. The two large cuts on his neck when they’d found him…he was afraid that is he said something, he’d end up like his brother. When he saw Francis’s face once he had found out (that was his brother’s best friend/boyfriend)…it was devastating. But he had to get that out of his head now…he wasn’t there, he was here…and he had to focus and find an opening to attack back with his hunter moves.  
Ivan smirked, “I guess you have no say in this then.” Alfred felt it in his neck…like two needles had forced their way into his neck. They were thick needles, like the ones used to draw blood; they were big, like the marks seen on Arthur’s body. Alfred began to scream and move in a futile effort to get Ivan out of his neck. It was no use; Ivan was much stronger and deeply inside of his neck.  
Ivan continued thrusting in and out while sucking, enjoying the taste of Alfred’s pain and pleasure on his tongue. Yes, this was his fetish…his fantasy. He felt himself getting even harder than he already was, and he was tearing Alfred’s hole…oh how it felt so good.  
Alfred could feel the Russian tearing him apart from the ass up. And crap…he was dizzy too…how much longer could he hold on to consciousness before he let go entirely? 

Natalia couldn’t sleep, thinking about what her brother had said to her before he’d left for bed. Why not her? Why not her out of everyone in the house? Why could she not have his blood? She loved him the most after all.  
Suddenly, she sat up…more blood? But everyone was asleep…weren’t they? Natalia stood up, in her nightgown and got the candelabra from her desk top. She head down to the basement ever so silently to see what was going on.

Ivan had moved Alfred’s broken body to the floor of the cell, removing the handcuffs and putting on a chained anklet to Alfred’s foot to make sure he couldn’t leave. Alfred, beaten and humiliated, was almost out of consciousness.  
Ivan told him, “I’m ALMOST done with you. Then you can enjoy your painful slumber.” Ivan slit his index finger with his fang and thrust it into Alfred’s mouth.  
Alfred knew exactly what Ivan was doing…making him a beast…  
“MPPPPH!” Alfred struggled with the small amount of strength he had left. But his efforts, as he knew, would be in vain. Ivan saw his struggling and the thrust the finger deeper in his throat until he began choking.  
Ivan embraced him, knowing full well that Natalia was watching, “You’re finally mine…my beloved fool, you’re mine. Now you’ve become one with me…I can love you forever.” As Alfred began to swallow Ivan’s blood, he felt the change coming. His body violently began to shiver and his back arched up, his screams filled the dungeon.  
Ivan put his hand to Alfred’s eyes, “Sleep, don’t resist. It’ll all be over when you wake up.” Almost instantly, that’s what happened. Ivan than moved Alfred to his lap and kissed him, while Belarus stormed away.

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 9/16/2013)  
> This is a really old yaoi fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
